Red Rose Café
The Red Rose Café is an abandoned café that is directly connected to the Collector's House. Despite this, the player must reach a significantly higher level before being able to visit this location. Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the Easter Picnic. These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2019 May event. * Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Baseball * On the roulette device * In left lamp above the counter Beads * On roulette table * At the corner of the bar counter * Very faint in the fur on the right seat * On the floor between second chair on the right of roulette table and second bench Bell * On the hind round table * Bottom right, in front of suitcase * Hanging from the ceiling over the right side of the bar * Hanging from the ceiling in front of the shelfes on the left side of the rear wall Camera * On the ground next of the feet of the masked man * On the front chair of roulette table Cat * On the front chair (black/white/grey) * In the left half open board * On the front bench at the right * Green statue on a shelf behind bar * Cat face on the hunting trophy at the right wall Champagne * On the chair at end of bar * On the roulette table Clock Poclet Watch *On the roulette table Clover * On the roulette table (green) * On the edge of the first booth (green) * On the table cloth laying over the right chair (green) * On the stack bank notes (silver) Coffee Cup * On the far right table * On a shelf behind bar * On the percolator Coffee Grinder * On the bar counter * On the roulette table * On film roll shelf, right wall Decanter Glass bottle * On far booth table * On the roulette table * On top bar shelf Flask * On the ground between the two chairs * On the seat of the right front chair Glasses * On the open photograph album Hat * On the right chair before roulette table (lady) * On the edge of the right bench (male, grey/white) * Half laying over the radio ('Napoleonish') * On top of the right lamp House of Cards *On roulette table *On the top shelf on the right Microphone * Leaning against second right chair of roulette table * Old fashion on the table before the mask man (old fashion) * Before the fan, on the bar Parrot * On the chair before the roulette table (cockatoo) * On the roulette table ('lovebird'- like) * On the sword-rack at the right (red/orange) Pennant * Hanging at the lowest shelf * On the back of the opened photo album * On the coat hanging from middle chair at bar * Hanging on wall to the right of the further most right lamp above bar Piggy Bank * On the ground between the two stools in front of the bar (broken) * Down below the right front table (broken) * In the open drawer above the juke-box Pillow * On ground in front of second front chair of bar (green) * On the front bench (red) * On the chair at left end of bar (right of jukebox) * Front left chair as upholstery (hard to see) Powder Puff *In open purse on a chair left of roulette table Raccoon *On middle chair in front of bar Rose *On top of suitcase under roulette table Saxophone * Against right chair before roulette table * Far right against last bench * Below dartboard - as pink neon Ship's Wheel * Instead of the dartboard * Instead of the roulette * Above the luggage on the floor but under the ghost sitting in the booth * Leaning against bench next to open suitcase * Around the left light fitting hanging from the ceiling * Between the film rolls in the cabinet on the right * On the cabinet in the back Spider * In the web between the two stools in front of the bar * On the ground right of the chair with the photo album * In the web on the open suitcase Suspenders * On the right-most booth * On the right chair of roulette table * Hanging on the antlers at the right top shelf Telephone * On bar counter * On the roulette table * On the table before mask man (old fashion) Trophy * Under the chair before the bar on the ground (gold) * On the front bench (gold) * Upper left of the dartboard (gold) * Left of the radio on the right Umbrella * Behind the last booth, against the stool (green) * Laying on the ground before second bench * Laying under the first right table (parasol) * Front round table, cocktail decoration Ranks Gallery Red_Rose.png|Rank I RRC-RankII.png|Rank II Key Map Silhouette Gallery This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. RRC_Pennant.png|Pennant on chair Item Drops Items from Underground Club are now merged with Red Rose Café Category:Locations Category:Event Locations Category:May 2019 Category:2019 Events